


I Don't Remember

by orphan_account



Category: Original Works
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 09:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12478300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's a pity,however,that the world may never know when I fell in love with you.





	I Don't Remember

 

**_"I don't remember when I fell in love with you."_ **

 

 Remembering things has always been easy for me.I learned the table of 6 when I was 5 years old,I remember when my brother was born,I remember when I first fell down my bike,I remember even my first day of school.I remember the first time I met you,it was a rainy day and you forced me to share my umbrella with you.Yeah,you've always been quite a nuisance.That rainy day changed my whole life,because then you began noticing me,you bugged me until I let you become my friend,you started partnering up with me and before no time,we were best friends.You somehow knew all my secrets,knew my favourite flavour of ice cream,how I liked my coffee.

  
 You helped me and I helped you,suddenly you weren't failing English,and suddenly I had more friends and was in the sports team.Somehow we grew up together,back to back and I knew that whenever I fell,you'd be there to catch me.I remember you at your best,how hard you laughed when you beat me at Monopoly,how you would always blush when praised,how you were always backing people up,and I remember you at your worst,how you screamed and yelled until your heart was fulfilled,how you collapsed and broke down in my arms when your public facade became unbearable,and how you could hate people with all your might.

  
 I remember so many things,but I don't remember when I fell in love with you. Was it the first time I saw you,or was it when you banged your bag against my table,deciding you were my partner yourself? Was it when you took my hand and threw me into the gym,demanding the coach because 'the hits go like whoosh and BAM!' or was it when you sat down beside me at lunch yelling loudly about how cool I was and how you'd love to be my friend? Or was it when you slammed me against a wall,shouting at me at how I could do so much better? Was it when you shred my heart into pieces and punched me so hard I broke my jaw and saw stars? Was it when you broke down in my arms and cried and sobbed for hours because you were so broken? Was it the first time we fought,when I yelled at you because I was an idiot and the only thing you did in return was calm me down? It's a pity, the world may never know when I began to love you.

 

~~Was it when you left me,wanting for more,yet too afraid to admit it?~~


End file.
